


I Don't Think I Can Read

by love_a_sexy_trash_can



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Grocery Shopping, kai is illiterate fight me, little crack fic uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/pseuds/love_a_sexy_trash_can
Summary: Kai is an illiterate piece of shit and I love him





	I Don't Think I Can Read

**Author's Note:**

> who knows when this takes place but have some lighthearted tomfoolery featuring fire boi

Kai shifted from one foot to another. Grocery shopping could be pretty boring, especially when you're the one handling the cart. He sighed and pushed the cart up to Zane, who placed two cartons of eggs.

"Hey, Zane. I gotta go use the bathroom," Kai finally said.

"Hurry back and don't touch anything expensive," Zane answered back. Kai stuck out his tongue and powerwalked to the back of the store. Before he got there, he saw Cole throwing a bag of Skittles at Lloyd.

"Finally, I'm not the irresponsible one here," Kai mumbled to himself.

When he finally reached the bathroom doors, Kai paused. There weren't any picture signs; in fact, it looked like someone replaced them with two worded signs, each a different color. One was pink and the other was blue. One of the words also looked a bit longer than the other, so...

"Fuck it, I like pink." Kai walked into the bathroom and stopped at the doorway.

There was a girl in front of the mirror fixing her makeup when she saw Kai.

"Uh."

"Am I in the wrong..."

"Yeah, you're probably in the wrong bathroom," the girl said.

"I'm sorry. I just like the color pink and there wasn't a sign," Kai said, slapping his legs lightly.

"Yeah, there was," she chuckled. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shit, I think I can't read."

"You  _think_?"

"Probably." The girl brushed her hair out of her face, stilling giggling.

"You should probably get out of here before someone else comes in," the girl advised.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I like your makeup by the way," Kai said, swinging the door open.

"Thank you," she said, waving goodbye.

Kai tapped his foot and crossed his arms.  _I should really learn how to read_ , he thought before going to the bathroom with blue.

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be my last post for a month but i'll try to write something else ;3; love y'all


End file.
